


【浩珉】Cigarettes after sex

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】Cigarettes after sex

四辆破车。

《Sweet》  
cp：浩珉  
婚纱设计师x木匠  
（ok之前说的《南方蝶道》理想婚礼正式流产）

 

他搬回来一批新订的纱，顺手抽了一张盖在沙发里他犯困的小情人脑袋上。  
“呀郑允浩——”  
昌珉怨他扰了清梦，闭着眼睛胡乱挥手撵人走开。他一面故意躲过不让人打着，一面伸手挠他侧腰，于是昌珉不情不愿地睁开了眼睛。  
他就老老实实地在自己恋人起床气发作之前侧头凑上去亲他。他们之间隔着一层用作嫁衣的白纱，允浩用嘴唇温和地贴着昌珉的眼睛，昌珉便困倦地抱住他，扬起脸索要一个当作补偿的吻。  
玩心大起的婚纱设计师就隔着那半透明的材料，用舌尖描绘昌珉的唇形，白纱熟悉的质感在这样的环境下让他忍不住变着法啃咬昌珉的嘴唇，然后含着笑意注视着他。昌珉仍旧是困得不行，被他吻了一会儿之后松开牙关懒洋洋地伸出舌头，舌尖触到一层轻薄的阻挡物之后耳朵腾地变红，于是允浩知道他至此才算是清醒过来。  
“我掀盖头了，昌珉。”  
他便伸手把仅仅用于玩笑的白纱从昌珉脑袋上摘下来，转去温柔地舔吻昌珉耳朵有些发烫的皮肤，昌珉再次睁开眼睛的时候才发现外面的天色已经逐渐暗沉。他们屋里没有开灯，昌珉在沙发的阴影里不耐地挪动身体，蜷缩了一整个下午百无聊赖的午觉让他浑身酸软，他便推开允浩伸了个悠长的懒腰。  
允浩当他还没有睡够，就不再闹他，脑袋在他颈窝里磨蹭一会儿就起身坐到桌前继续画图。昌珉若有所思地看着他仔细调暗台灯的光亮，伸手揉揉自己蓬松的乱发。没过多久他光着脚站起来，推开允浩的画笔坐到他的桌子上，在允浩还没反应过来的时候昌珉红着脸把体恤一掀，把他的脑袋拢进衣服里。  
昌珉午睡前洗了澡，一觉醒来身上热乎乎的，全是桃子沐浴露的味道。允浩明白过来他是什么意思的时候闷笑出声，他把昌珉环在怀里，然后开始亲吻他的腹肌。  
昌珉当然不满意他近乎促狭的笑声，所以当他把昌珉的腿放到肩头，他的小恋人就格外不客气地用脚后跟顶他的后背。昌珉双手摁住他的脑袋，隔着宽松的T恤捏他的耳垂，他要侧头躲又挣不开，于是昌珉愈发得意地笑起来。

“叫我老公，”昌珉笑得眉眼弯弯，他低着头兴高采烈地拿腿把允浩缠得更紧，“叫我老公我就松开。”

昌珉自然清楚，他在这件小事上从没输过。  
允浩向来不计较什么有的没的的称呼，因此需要配合叫什么称呼都可以。第一次叫昌珉哥哥是为了让他一起帮忙找眼药水，第一次叫最强大人是想要他给自己做一个木雕小鹿随身带着，第一次叫老公…  
“老公——”眼下允浩调整好语调，近乎娇气地拖长了声音喊他。他的音色明明还是十足的男声，可语气让昌珉几乎是立刻就轻轻颤抖起来——他太过于熟悉这个只有把他折腾到神志不清的时候才会出现的低沉的撒娇语气，而这意味着困在他体恤里的允浩无疑已经意识到了他的致命弱点。于是手脚松开的时候他几乎立刻就被允浩脱掉衣服放倒在桌子上，此时昌珉倒是注意到了一边昏暗的台灯，好笑地伸手去将它彻底关掉。  
然后允浩欺身贴上来，他们的脸靠得极近，昌珉只好注视着他的哥哥。窗外微弱的天光给允浩的脸平添了几分懒倦，于是昌珉抬起脑袋让嘴唇在他嘴角轻轻碰了一下。允浩感受到昌珉黏在他脸上的眼神，他歪着头慢条斯理地眨眨眼睛，然后继续大言不惭地喊昌珉几乎梦寐以求的新称呼。  
“老公满意这个语气吗？”  
昌珉觉得怪里怪气的。他的哥哥穿着衬衣，扣子一丝不苟地扣到最上面一颗，正居高临下地顺着他光裸的腰线来回游走，一边熟练地找到他的敏感带一边用他最不能够抵抗的、沾染情欲的低沉音色叫他老公，像是什么滑稽又令人羞耻的情景片。他忍不住红着脸笑出声要允浩别闹了，可允浩只是认真地低头咬住了他的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻含住了他的喉结。  
脖子是猎物最脆弱的地方，他立刻就噤了声。允浩的牙齿在他的侧颈血管外滑蹭，鼻尖亲昵地拱着他的皮肤，像得到宝物就放肆撒娇的某种大型肉食动物。他忍不住揉揉凑到自己面前的脑袋，于是他的手指尖得到一个温柔的吻。  
“老公身上闻着好甜。”  
允浩的鼻息喷在他的脖子上，他不耐地扬起下巴，整副身体往上贴，正好方便允浩握住他的屁股。允浩的吻是烫的，他脖颈上的炙热气息一路往下，在他的锁骨逗留了片刻之后终于烧到了他的胸膛。  
允浩咬住了他的一颗乳头，像老虎幼崽一样蛮横地把他啃得又痒又疼，他脑袋偏向一边，眯着眼睛把手探下去揪住了允浩的皮带和衬衣下摆。这一举动让允浩呼吸之间都染上了笑意，下一秒他的手被允浩的大手牵引着抚上自己的左胸口，他摸到自己被故意冷落的另一个乳尖也颤巍巍地硬起来的时候指尖一滞，然后咬咬牙狠心地用力揉捏起来。  
允浩几乎是立刻就放弃了啃咬，他起身抱着手臂悠闲地看着光裸上身的昌珉一边揉掐左胸一边恶狠狠地瞪着自己，另一边乳头被自己啃得泛红而晶亮地带着水光，昌珉的两条腿还挂在他的腰上。  
妖精。他的妖精脸皮极薄，做爱时稍微被调戏一下就能气得要命，眼睛里明明被欲望的水汽蒸得什么都看不太清，可还是一个劲儿努力凶狠地瞪着他。他爱极了昌珉这副被他欺负得委屈巴巴又无可奈何的样子，所以更加恶劣地俯下身凑到昌珉耳朵边上给他一个吻。  
“也太心急了，老公。原本只是想让你摸摸你自己心跳好快，谁让你等不及的。”  
他仍旧衣冠整齐语气轻佻，这足够把他的恋人羞耻得无地自容。昌珉的耳尖被他含住，然后他绕着昌珉的耳骨舔了一口。  
“…老子不做了！”  
昌珉踢他，却被人算准了动作捉住脚踝动也不能动。他扭动身子要躲，允浩便不动声色地在他裆部轻轻一握，昌珉就随即散了力气，颇为失落地闷哼一声。  
“哎~”他在此前从不知道允浩一个语气词也能说得百转千回把人气得要死，于是只能够瞪大了眼睛看着允浩再次挂着笑靠近，“老公难道不知道男人是不能在床上说不的嘛。”

这之后他便再也没有给昌珉回答的机会。他扑上去狠狠地啃咬昌珉的嘴唇，舌尖不由分说地挤进昌珉的口腔。他翻搅昌珉的舌头，照顾到整齐的齿列，撕碎昌珉仅存的一点理智，带给他的小恋人暴雨疾风一般的饱含侵略感和占有欲望的爱意。  
昌珉乖巧地闭上眼睛。他的哥哥猛烈又直接的进攻和陡然蒸腾的强烈欲望令他应顾不暇，甚至没有注意到什么时候宽松的居家裤和内裤都被人粗暴地扯下扔在一边。允浩的手温热而干燥，他抓住了昌珉已经被自己分泌的液体弄得湿搭搭的阴茎毫不客气地套弄起来。  
“嗯啊…”昌珉几乎是立刻就挺直了腰往他怀里撞，猝不及防又近乎疯狂的快感让他立即诚实地发出一声悠长的媚叫。这之后他抬手，然后狠狠地咬住自己的手臂，不再发出些令他脸红到无地自容的声音。允浩一只手仍旧快速地套弄着他涨大的柱身，另一只手倒是十分灵活地分开他的屁股，就着他前端的液体轻轻揉压着他的穴口。  
“老公好紧啊。”  
允浩看起来十分温和地笑着，伸手在昌珉的屁股上响亮地拍了两下。昌珉紧闭着眼睛呜咽着摇头，他的双腿在允浩腰际讨好地磨蹭，时不时地抽动一下屁股配合着允浩手指灵活的动作。允浩只是安静地看着他迅速缴械投降，然后他低下头去，把脸贴近昌珉正快感集聚就要爆发的小腹。

他用力地吮吸了一口昌珉的龟头。

直冲头皮的酥麻快感让昌珉如同受惊的猫咪一般尖叫出声，腰腹一阵颤抖，就快到达高潮。可就在昌珉离灭顶快感仅仅只差最后一点点的时候，允浩彻底停了下来，他眼睛晶亮语气俏皮，快乐地后退一步，然后微笑着撒着娇问昌珉问题。  
“老公咱们上次润滑液用完了怎么办啊？”  
昌珉那食髓知味的空虚感正抓心挠肝地捆住他，他不得不睁开早就水雾弥漫的双眼，声音颤抖又委屈地向允浩发出命令。  
“快给我呀…”  
“嗯？”允浩挑眉，并不接他的话茬，“老公你跟谁说话呢？”  
“允…允浩，哥哥…老公…快给我……”昌珉一边可怜兮兮地胡乱哀求着一边自己伸手去碰自己的性器，但是他手软使不上力，着急了半天一点用都没有，于是他又开始烦躁地伸手去抠挖自己的后穴。花样试遍筋疲力尽之后他终于忍也忍不住地开始掉眼泪，像被逗着一直吃不到糖果而怄气的小孩一样急得直哭。  
“郑允浩你怎么就不给我啊…”  
昌珉的手指还在自己屁股里，他已经顾不得疼痛流着眼泪努力侧身手指旋转着去碰自己的敏感点。允浩一边听着他委委屈屈毫无攻击力的数落一边忍着笑，迅速将自己脱了个干净的同时开了桃子味的包装挤了不少润滑液在手心。  
然后他凑上去亲吻昌珉脸颊的泪痕，把昌珉的手拉开，换自己沾满冰凉液体的手熟练地开拓他的后穴，最后才温柔地在昌珉唇边仔仔细细地舔吻：“叫我什么，宝贝？”  
“老公…老公…”昌珉的双手如同抓住救命稻草一样紧紧地缠上来环着他的脖子，脸贴着允浩的颈窝不住地抽噎，“叫，叫你老公…你不要生气了……”  
“这才是我的昌乖嘛。”他的手指突然发力，迅速地揉按着昌珉身体里他早已经探索清楚的某处，昌珉便哭叫着终于痛快地泄了出来，屁股努力地摇晃着吞吐他的手指。他们的下身贴在一起，当昌珉的阴茎碰到允浩身下那根发烫的粗大性器的时候，他瑟缩着往允浩的怀里蹭了蹭。  
允浩无奈地笑着，他把昌珉的单薄胸膛紧紧地按向自己，然后一寸一寸地顶进昌珉的穴肉里。昌珉疼得张口就咬他的锁骨，可仍旧是溢出了几声无助的鼻音。好在他高潮后的身体十分敏感，允浩沿着后腰仔细地抚按一阵，他就开始慢慢地晃动着腰前后磨蹭允浩的性器，咬住允浩的牙齿也收了回去，一边哼哼着一边抱歉地舔舔允浩锁骨上几乎见血的牙印。  
“呀，好像咬狠了。”  
妖精，可又乖得让人想捧在掌心里护着。允浩再也忍不住，逐渐加大了力度抱起昌珉快速地抽插。昌珉身下的快感一阵高过一阵，他配合地挂在允浩身上要去亲允浩的眼睛和鼻梁，一直到蹭得允浩的脸都湿乎乎的才最终吻住了允浩的的嘴，笨拙地想要挑起允浩的情欲。  
“别磕着牙。”允浩闷笑出声，然后一次又一次重重地碾压过昌珉的敏感点，让他所有的媚叫都被堵在唇齿相交的两人中间。昌珉沉浸在允浩式霸道但分明留有余地的进攻里，跟着他的动作又一次迫不及待地攀上高潮，之后允浩才低声喘息着射在他身体里面。  
他们拥抱与亲吻，昌珉的腿仍旧缠着允浩的腰，他还在高潮的余韵里有一搭没一搭地哼唧着，允浩早就恢复了体力，正舔吻着他的手指。  
“一会儿再来两次嘛。”允浩伏在他耳朵边上一边撒娇一边吹气。是了，昌珉心里想，就是这个熟悉的语气。  
“不来。”他懒洋洋地回答。  
“我都叫你老公了，现在明明才刚刚开始，老公可不能不行的。”允浩挠他痒痒，被他有气无力地拍了一巴掌。

“你爱当就当你的老公去，老子这辈子都不当了…”

《Neon Moon》  
cp：浩珉  
小说家x刺青师  
（人物故事背景见同人文《菖蒲色歌》）

 

夏天连日下暴雨的时候沈昌珉就不去店里。  
郑允浩刚刚搬过来住，两个男人在家面面相觑一整天之后他终于放下了他的稿纸，决定在暴雨也改变不了的闷热又漫长的夏天里做些正事。

“那要不我们来做吧，”他有点不确定地回头看着正铺着纸认真画画的刺青师，“昌珉？”  
“我还以为你禁欲或者丧失功能了，”沈昌珉终于肯抬头揶揄地看他一眼，“好不容易把前男友拐回家结果发现吃不到是什么样的体验？我看我可以声泪俱下写个长篇。”

沈昌珉还想再接着说些什么，但是郑允浩已经眼疾手快捉住了他然后他们嘴唇相贴。他太过于了解他絮絮叨叨的小恋人，再不把嘴堵上一会儿指不定冒出什么让他脑仁儿能疼三天的话来。沈昌珉就与他接吻的同时还吃吃地笑着，他的双手缠着郑允浩的脖子，跌跌撞撞从椅子里起身的时候郑允浩稳住了他的腰。  
“你踩到我拖鞋了。”沈昌珉凑到郑允浩耳朵边上去咬他耳朵尖，然后光着脚踩了郑允浩一下才算数。郑允浩笑着鼻子里哼一声，三下五除二把他剥得精光，再把人放倒在床上自己跟上去。沈昌珉不住地笑他：“剥衣服技术不错啊，憋坏了吧？”  
郑允浩不置可否地睁着一双黑漆漆的眼睛看他，沈昌珉便带着笑和他对视。没过一会儿把自己害羞得要命要扭开脸，却被郑允浩捏住了下巴。  
“别闭眼睛，看着我。”  
然后他侧着头不容反抗地开始进攻沈昌珉的唇舌。他席卷一般吮吸着他一直熟悉的柔软而高热的口腔。沈昌珉乖乖地睁大眼睛看着他，于是免不了想起那些个他们曾经疯狂做爱的下午。他在接吻的时候悄悄睁开眼睛着迷地看着他的恋人，在高潮来临的时候把脑袋埋进对方的颈窝里。沈昌珉想起那些可以称得上美好的往事的时候几乎要笑起来，郑允浩的吻拉着他要坠进他曾熟悉的爱欲漩涡中，他便闭上眼睛欣然开始回应。  
“让你看着我嘛。”郑允浩吻到他胸前，叼着他的乳粒含含糊糊地抱怨。  
“你有什么好看的…嘶…郑允浩你属老虎的啊？”  
他立刻就遭到了小说家的恶意镇压。他的小说家那时候开始在他面前就孩子气得要命，变着法儿撒着娇也能折腾得他腰酸背痛。  
“我属老虎你第一天知道啊？”  
郑允浩没跟他多说，认认真真撩拨着他的敏感带，让他还没想出什么合适的话继续斗嘴的时候就已经开始嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来。好久不见的第一次情潮总是来得快而猛烈，他很快被郑允浩顶到敏感点射出来之后郑允浩也很快交代在了他身体里。  
“没戴套啊？”沈昌珉故意气他一样揉乱他的头发，郑允浩抬头看他的时候他便憋不住笑出声音。  
“没戴就没戴吧，挺好的。”沈昌珉赶紧补充，他知道郑允浩这两天生怕惹他生气，所以动着心思也要逗逗人家。郑允浩看他不像是介意的样子，捏捏他的脸才放下心来。

做完一次之后沈昌珉不住喊热，郑允浩就去开窗户通风，顺道把仍旧常住在他们家窗台的花盆往外推一推。沈昌珉拿着床头柜的水杯一饮而尽，因为喝得过猛而溢出来的凉水顺着他光裸的皮肤往下流。  
于是郑允浩像是从前一样，从地上捡起自己的裤子摸出一根烟，微弱的红色火星和熟悉的味道让沈昌珉的眼睛眯起来。  
“拿过来，”他在郑允浩抽了一口之后才懒洋洋地伸出双手，是个要人抱的姿势。“我也要抽。”  
郑允浩便叼着烟过去抱他，让他坐在自己怀里，后背靠着自己的胸。沈昌珉伸手从他的嘴里拿走烟吸了一口，便出神地看着指尖明明灭灭的橘红火光。  
“在想什么。”  
郑允浩抬起他的手伸到自己嘴边，就着抽了一口。  
“我跟你第一次做的时候还不会抽呢。”沈昌珉露出些笑意，在郑允浩之后也不甘示弱地吸一口烟，然后把烟给郑允浩让他抖抖烟灰。  
郑允浩再吸一口烟的时候把烟气吐在他耳侧，“你走的时候都还不会抽。什么时候学会的？”  
沈昌珉接过那一人一口的事后烟，却没急着再吸。  
“走之后吧，想你的时候就点着烟自慰，像有你的味道，后来慢慢就会了。”  
他说得可怜兮兮，脸上却全是笑意，同时感觉到身后的人骤然把他抱紧。  
“以后不会了。”郑允浩的脑袋埋在他的颈间，头发让他的侧脸有些痒。  
“我知道。”  
沈昌珉吸完最后一口，把还燃着的烟屁股塞到郑允浩的指尖，便扭回头看着他狡黠地笑起来，然后把一口烟全喷到郑允浩脸上。  
郑允浩便躲，把手里的烟熄灭了又过来摁住他。他大笑，然后郑允浩拿再度苏醒的勃起蹭蹭他的屁股，他便起身慢慢地配合他的小说家把折磨得他死去活来的始作俑者塞进他的肠道。  
“贪吃。”沈昌珉终于吞下郑允浩的巨物之后舒服地叹一口气，然后在郑允浩眉心一点，郑允浩看着他也笑了起来。

“我还是想你在我身上留下些什么。”  
郑允浩又开始低着头吻他，腰也开始毫不犹豫地挺动，不像是要给他答复的机会。于是沈昌珉就只是惰怠地勉强挂着他总有数不尽想法的小说家，小说家的手握着他的腰，暗暗用着力的温热掌心让他非常舒服。  
“纹我名字？SCM的英语大写？”他在郑允浩的一个深顶之后毫不掩饰地呻吟了一声，双腿骤然收紧，穴口似是不满一样夹了郑允浩一下，郑允浩便忍不住地笑起来。  
“行啊，在我大腿根那处，你自己亲手纹你名字。”他凑上去啃咬他的小气鬼刺青师的耳朵，舌头若有若无地在耳垂边沿撩拨，刺青师嘴边溢出的呻吟便又艳又懒了。后来索性是不加修饰地乱哼哼，汗水顺着发梢摔在郑允浩身上，他湿湿的额发贴着前额，舒服极了的时候仰着脖子猫咪撒娇一般地哼唧个没停，睁开的失神的眼里充盈着雾气和情欲，郑允浩就凑近了像安慰邻居家养的红眼兔子似的亲他的眼睛。  
“做个爱屁话真多。”  
沈昌珉在一阵高潮之后终于想起要责怪郑允浩的一心多用，脚趾在郑允浩的腰侧痒痒肉上乱戳。郑允浩懒得理他的后知后觉，扯过了他的腰杆往下一摁便开始了更加努力的耕耘。于是沈昌珉再也无心思考要怎么跟他互不相让地在亲热过程中一丝不苟地拌嘴，只能够顺应着郑允浩的节奏晃着他的屁股，要郑允浩再戳刺地狠一些，好彻底安慰他那想要得不行敏感地要命、背叛他这个生理主人的穴口软肉。接下来的时间里郑允浩像是受到什么能力质疑一般几乎使出浑身解数，一边飞速顶弄的同时在他身上的敏感带到处撩拨点火，吻着他的脖颈，却也光明正大地用握笔成茧的手指在他的胸口不怀好意地摩挲，直到被他照顾的那颗乳粒随着沈昌珉下意识地向上挺胸的动作一次又一次送到他的指尖，而他的另一只手甚至还得了闲去包住沈昌珉的囊袋缓慢地磨蹭。  
沈昌珉的大脑一片空白，只抱紧了郑允浩担心被撞到床头，其余的事一概再想不到。他张着嘴大口呼吸，没空去管他到底哥哥老公的瞎叫了些什么乱七八糟的称呼。  
或许还叫了队长。他们刚刚在一起的时候因为郑允浩是学校棒球队出了名的队长大人，所以那时候沈昌珉哭叫着喊他队长的时候只会适得其反，遭来更加令他承受不住的快感的爆发式进攻。眼下看来刚刚郑允浩看了他一眼沉默又凶狠地扑上来啃咬他的嘴唇似乎确实是有一定的原因，他已经太多年没有听到过这个称呼，那代表着他和沈昌珉刚刚认识的他的少年时代。  
可沈昌珉的脑袋还是晕晕乎乎，任由郑允浩把他往狠了欺负，舌头被郑允浩的勾着交缠，便只能用哼出一些绵软又令人遐想联翩的鼻音。郑允浩的性器在他的身体里疯狂进出，他甚至能够感受到它的跳动，仿佛他整个人都随之而富有节奏地颤抖。在他终于淹没在情欲顶端的时候忍不住不停地抽搐，郑允浩粗重的喘息在他耳朵边上撩拨着他早就不存在的理性，让他想要尖叫却被刺激得发不出声。然后他遭到了一记狠利的碾压，紧接着郑允浩温凉的精液激得他肠壁狠狠一吸，郑允浩便闷哼一声抱紧了他。  
“贪吃。”  
先缓过来的郑允浩拿手指头在他脸颊戳来戳去，眼里明晃晃的全是温柔的笑意。他还在高潮中微微张着嘴喘息，眼睛一眨也不眨失神地看着与他纠缠多年的他的恋人，他的小说家也看着他，没过一会儿忍不住伸手去拍拍他的脸。  
“…啊？”他茫然地找回神智，小说家好像因此而更加满意，忍不住抱着他开始毛手毛脚地亲吻起来。  
“宝贝你被我干傻的样子真是可爱爆了…”  
“滚你妈的。”他全身都没力气，也懒得推开自己身上那只收起指甲活像他们以前一起养的哈士奇一样的老虎，“帮我清理干净，刚刚累死我。”

“不行，我刚刚想过了，”郑允浩给他清理干净又抱回床上的时候忽然瞪着他严肃地说，“不能纹SCM。你要是写不好就很像在我那根玩意儿旁边标注了个5CM，这不太合适。”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你妈的！”  
沈昌珉根本没顾着下身的酸软就立刻毫不客气地大笑起来，他一笑又牵扯着下身有些辣丝丝的疼，于是不满地伸腿蹬了郑允浩一脚。郑允浩抱着他，脑袋从被子里伸出来，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他的脸，看得沈昌珉忽然又有了一丝羞意，于是一巴掌糊在郑允浩脸上，不要他再看。  
“算了。”郑允浩接着说。  
“嗯？”沈昌珉收了手疑惑着侧头去看他，于是他在被子里的手伸到昌珉屁股上捏了一把。  
“虽然我很爱你，”他考虑着措辞，“但我更喜欢你每天在我身上画画，不喜欢裆里有个怪膈应的5CM。”   
“嗯，”沈昌珉笑起来问他，“所以明天画什么？”  
“画个你当年没有画过的。”  
“什么？”  
“你猜一下嘛！”这下竟轮到郑允浩不好意思，脑袋缩进被子里，怎么叫也叫不出来了。

画个你梦里的我吧，我已经期待很多很多年啦。

《Crush》  
cp：浩珉  
现实背景  
(五仁时期预警 超缓慢童车预警)

 

沈昌珉知道，所有的事都被他搞砸了。  
他站在他们小小的书房里不住的发抖，郑允浩像个没事人一样去把书房门关紧反锁，然后扭过头来看着他。  
“照片哪儿下载的？”他的哥哥问。

半小时以前他们几个被经纪人组织着给房间大扫除，郑允浩和沈昌珉负责书房和卧室。在整理大家的书本的时候他们还在打闹，沈昌珉靠着柜子把书藏在身后，郑允浩就一边笑一边喊昌珉呐把书给哥。变故发生在沈昌珉在往后退的时候，他的手肘碰倒了桌子上一摞还没有收拾的书本，于是他的日记本和本子里夹的许多照片纸条哗啦啦地掉在地上，他惊叫一声蹲下去捡。  
“没关系的哥帮你...”郑允浩也赶紧蹲下去，他捡起落在自己脚边的一张小照片，看清楚内容是什么的时候忽然没了声音。

那是一张粉丝制作的，郑允浩和沈昌珉接吻的照片。  
沈昌珉几乎是立刻就开始怕得颤抖起来。

现在郑允浩拿着照片不动声色地看着他，沈昌珉靠着桌沿低着头站着，哆哆嗦嗦了一阵最终冒出几乎微若蚊蚋的声音。  
“对不起...”  
他已经带有哭腔，但是眼下人赃俱获的场面无疑让他对一直护着自己的哥哥更加愧疚和难以启齿。他的哥哥还在等他开口，可他已经羞耻到甚至期待郑允浩二话不说对他破口大骂再给他几拳。  
可郑允浩偏偏只是沉默地看着他。  
“哥我真的再也不敢了...”漫长的对峙之后他终于忍不住翻涌上来的眼泪和绝望，一边哭一边自暴自弃地道歉，“我不是变态我没有要骚扰哥的意思...哥如果还是不放心的话我就搬出去住，都是我的错我不会再给哥造成困扰了...”  
他不见天日的情感勒得他要窒息了，所以终于被故事的另一位主人公撞破的时候他怕得想要自杀。眼下他哭得上气不接下气，可郑允浩还是冷冰冰地，不动声色地望着他。  
全完蛋了，他想，哥肯定是觉得我这个不要脸的变态在表演着博取同情心，他恨死我了。  
“照片哪儿来的？”郑允浩举着照片又问。  
沈昌珉都不知道自己哪里来的力气从他哥哥手里夺过照片，撕得稀碎然后扔出窗外。他的手都在不住地发颤，可他还是红着眼圈低着头不想回答这个问题。  
“哥别管了都是我的错，哥想闹大那我离开也可以的，都是我的错！”他还在啜泣着的时候便已经开始担忧他的未来，他知道让郑允浩看到这张照片的时候他就已经无可挽回，他的哥哥会怎么想自己几乎也已经是他能够预料到的事实了。  
但是郑允浩等他哭完一阵，让他坐在书房的椅子上，待自己把书和日记本都整理好之后才坐到他的身边，用令沈昌珉无比意外的温柔语气开始小声问他的话。  
“昌珉，你告诉哥，你很喜欢这张照片吗？”  
沈昌珉低着头，眼泪止不住地顺着脸往下滑，然后大颗大颗滴到他的手腕上。  
“不回答就当默认了哦。”郑允浩想要揉揉他的肩膀让他放松，谁知刚刚碰到他他便瑟缩着往后面躲开。  
“那，昌珉很想和哥亲吻吗？”郑允浩还在耐心地追问着，沈昌珉听完吓了一跳，还挂着眼泪就赶紧疯狂摇头，然后更多的眼泪涌出来。  
郑允浩看着他几乎被逼到绝境，无奈地在他面前摆出一盒抽纸。沈昌珉拿纸捂住自己的眼睛，害怕迫使他极力压抑着让自己不要哭出声音来。  
“这么说的话...昌珉很讨厌和哥接触吧。”  
“我没有！”他几乎是哭喊着说出这三个字，手里的纸巾被泪水打湿糊成一团。沈昌珉再也抑制不住自己的难过，一边哭着一边声音颤抖着要郑允浩离开。  
“哥你别问了我真的知道错了...”  
“你错哪里了，告诉哥。”郑允浩仿佛铁了心要他全盘坦白，可如今就算给他一千个胆子他也再不敢说出自己掩藏已久的喜欢。他终于整理好心情能够开口说话的时候郑允浩侧着头认真地看着他，他便在整理好心情的那一个瞬间又彻底崩溃了下去。  
“我...我不该打印男人和男人这样的照片，还让哥看到...”他的眼泪又要涌出来了。  
郑允浩的语气倒是突然严肃了起来：“昌珉觉得男人和男人接吻的照片很不好吗？”  
沈昌珉有些惊愕地抬头看着他，如今终于彻底不知道该说些什么样的话。他现在才发现他完全不明白自己面前这个哥哥心里在想什么，他甚至摸不准郑允浩对他自己的态度。  
这是什么问题嘛。  
沈昌珉犹豫了一会儿，想着反正自己都已经完蛋，也不缺这最后一根稻草，他眼睛闭上又睁开，嗫嚅着回答郑允浩的问话。  
“没...我觉得也不是不可以...”

“抬头看着我。”郑允浩松了一口气，语气里甚至有些笑意。沈昌珉怀疑自己听错了，眼泪也忘记擦，抬头愣愣地看着他的哥哥。而他的哥哥脸上开始温柔地出现些笑意，让他更加错愕而怀疑自己过度紧张出现了幻觉。  
“昌珉能够喜欢我，我很开心。”  
“可是？”沈昌珉万万没有想到郑允浩会是这个反应，“可是很多人觉得这很变态。”  
“昌珉也这么觉得吗？”郑允浩看着他的眼睛，微笑着揉揉他已经出了汗湿漉漉的脑袋。  
“我没有...”  
“我也没有啊。”郑允浩低声笑起来。然后他看着面前俨然已经被吓到不敢相信他的态度的小忙内，忍不住伸手刮他的鼻尖。  
“别人的眼光重要吗，那重要吗？”然后郑允浩的语气认真了许多，“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，我亲你一下我就是变态吗？”  
沈昌珉赶紧摇头，“哥不是的。”  
于是郑允浩笑着点头，他把脸凑到沈昌珉面前，然后闭着眼睛让他们两个的嘴唇轻轻地贴在一起。沈昌珉的脸彻底烧了起来，他的耳朵变得通红，然后他听到自己骤然加快的心跳。  
“喜欢吗？”郑允浩闭着眼睛轻轻问他，“觉得哥是变态的话就随时推开哥吧。”  
他的嘴唇贴着郑允浩的，因为郑允浩轻声说话而微微颤抖，他摇摇头，因此郑允浩奖励一般把他捞进怀里。  
“现在哥要舔舔昌珉的牙齿和舌头，需要昌珉张开嘴，觉得哥是变态吗？”  
他哆哆嗦嗦地哼出表示否认的黏腻鼻音，然后怯怯地闭上眼睛张开嘴。郑允浩睁眼看着他过分乖巧的弟弟，轻轻地把舌尖推进他温热柔软的口腔，然后引导着他的舌头翻卷纠缠。  
沈昌珉的全身都僵硬了，他闭着眼睛任由他最喜欢的哥哥在他口腔里灵活地肆虐着。他怕他稍微动一下就会发现一切都已经落空，他再回到之前口不能言眼不能看只能压抑自己日渐增长的喜爱的漫长时光里去。  
“哥现在要搂住昌珉的腰，然后舔舔昌珉的耳朵，觉得哥是变态吗？”  
“没有...”他的脸红透了，在侧腰被握住的时候试探着环住了郑允浩的脖子，这无疑让后者心情大好，像小狐狸一样含着昌珉的耳朵就不放开。  
沈昌珉把脸无比羞愧地埋在郑允浩的肩膀里，然后诚实地小声嘟囔了一句“好痒”。  
郑允浩就在他耳朵边上不怀好意地笑起来。他蜻蜓点水一样安抚地吻过昌珉的太阳穴和侧脸，然后手探进他的卫衣里让他的皮肤颤栗起来。  
“放心，”郑允浩在他耳朵边上呼一口气，“成年之前哥都不会动你的。”  
“但是哥现在要帮昌珉一个小忙。”  
他当然明白这句话的含义是什么，因此不由得用身体将一直偏爱他的哥哥缠得更加紧一些。老实说他早就做过相关的淫靡绮梦，可如今真的被郑允浩撩起衣服亲吻前胸的时候，他仍旧是有满心满眼的不确切感。  
于是他犹疑着去拉郑允浩的袖子，郑允浩便抬起头来询问一样看着他。  
“要亲。”他闭上眼睛摆出一副任君摆布的样子，郑允浩看着好笑便戳着他侧腰挠他痒痒，等他猝不及防要躲开的时候再凑上去含住他的嘴唇。沈昌珉的心事已经放下了一大半，他没多说话，只是在郑允浩克制不住地激烈亲吻他时怯生生地回应着抱紧了他的哥哥的身体。

之后郑允浩把他的裤子褪到膝盖，让他光着屁股坐在自己腿上。沈昌珉从小怕羞至极，于是郑允浩的手握住已经颤巍巍立起来的他的性器的时候他扭着头把脑袋扎进郑允浩怀里。郑允浩的气息便包裹住他，他一直不敢说出口的暗恋对象温柔地在他额头啄吻，手掌熟练地包裹他的下身，开始有节奏地运动起来。  
这比他之前的每一次自慰都刺激百倍。甚至他一想到在帮他手淫的人是郑允浩，是他遥不可及的队长的时候，他就忍不住地浑身发烫。郑允浩的另一只手在他的胸前揉捏，然后坏心眼地用指甲刮蹭他的乳尖，他便被刺激得身子一僵，然后不可抑制地挺着腰颤抖着。  
他的阴茎前端已经开始流出体液，郑允浩的动作便放缓下来，沿着他稚嫩的囊袋温和地抚摸着。沈昌珉已经把重心索性搁在郑允浩身上，他的屁股舒服地跟随郑允浩的节奏慢慢晃动，然后他某一个后退的时候忽然感受到他身后有什么温热的东西抵住了他的后腰。  
他当然知道那是什么，所以羞了个红脸不愿意再动，身后的郑允浩倒是笑得有些揶揄。  
“哥也是男人啊。”  
郑允浩说完便开始迅速撸动沈昌珉的柱身，灵巧的指尖不经意一般擦过马眼，胸上的手也不老实起来。没过多久沈昌珉就仰着头喘气，还没喊出“哥停一停”这样求饶的话便被折腾着头脑空白射在地板上。他的腰腿不住地颤栗，于是郑允浩给他穿好衣服收拾好房间之后把自家忙内打横抱了起来。  
“哥...？”沈昌珉的眼睛里还有水汽，刚刚哭过的眼角还泛红，引得郑允浩的吻轻柔地落在他眼睛上。  
“回房间睡吧。”

小忙内累得睡着之前心想，哥哥真是世界上最好的哥哥，如果很多年以后沈昌珉没有在收拾家庭相册的时候发现郑允浩把当初那个网站里饭制他俩的亲密照片全都打印下来的话。

《Starry Eyes》  
cp：浩珉  
冷漠鼓手x摇滚歌星  
(人设故事背景均来源于小恒老师的脑洞)

 

Livehouse后台。  
演出前乐队正在做最终的检查，沈昌珉乐得悠闲，缩在沙发上刷手机，直到郑允浩走进来坐他旁边手搭他肩膀上跟着要看那小屏幕。  
“不最后核对一遍？”  
“我懒得。”沈昌珉津津有味地看着手机上的帖子。  
“不怕我们出岔子？砸你的招牌不心疼啊老板。”  
“我放心得很，”他想了想趁郑允浩没说话又补充说，“敢在你面前砸我场子的人我是没见过，你见过吗？”  
“不算我砸场子吗？比如台上起哄你喝酒，打着鼓突然窜出来一句昌珉呐生日快乐，唱热血或者悲伤的歌的时候在你脑袋后面比兔耳朵什么的。”郑允浩回忆着每个事发现场沈昌珉立刻通红的耳朵尖就满足地笑起来。  
“哦，你也知道自己干过这么多坏事啊。”沈昌珉没好气地看他一眼，“你说你多大一人了净搞这些事儿，每次台下的腐女都叫得我头昏。”  
于是鼓手趁着没别人无奈地把下巴靠在自家摇滚歌星肩膀上，没接这话茬只看屏幕上的内容，等看清楚的时候他脸上的表情逐渐变得耐人寻味起来。摇滚歌手还在装作无事发生一样冷静地继续看手里的帖子，然后就听到旁边宛如大型犬类凑他颈窝撒欢一样的鼓手在他耳朵边上轻轻笑开。

“男性运动后性欲会增加...？”郑允浩故意折磨他一样慢慢地念着帖子主题，然后在掐准时机在摇滚歌手恼羞成怒之前在他颈上那颗痣边上印下一个吻。  
“我会当成是邀请的，昌珉。”  
然后他站起来居高临下公事公办地看着他还没有反应过来的歌星，伸手托住他的下巴，拿大拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇，最后忍也忍不住地哈哈大笑起来。  
沈昌珉也站起来，伸手就在他屁股上极其不客气地揪了一把，一边往前走一边咬牙切齿地说，“闲得慌就再去检查一遍设备！”

沈昌珉心里清楚此时的鼓点比往常激烈许多。他扭过头看过去的时候鼓手仍旧是一副冷漠的神情，只是感受到他的视线之后冲他挑挑眉，于是他便听到台下观察力过于敏锐的观众发出的哄笑。  
他愣了一下之后大大方方地往后走去，走过鼓手的位置硬生生转了个弯，然后笑嘻嘻地用手揽着贝斯几乎挂在人家身上继续唱歌。  
台下的气氛便更加热烈了起来，甚至有人吹了一声悠长的口哨。贝斯手有些意外，不过很快也露出笑意弹着琴和沈昌珉一来一往地互动着。那是一首极其欢快的曲子，后来那天的表演版本一直在网络上流传，评论区迷妹的留言几乎一水的“呜啊啊啊小昌哥把情歌活生生唱成战歌啊！太帅了太燃了！”  
沈昌珉当然知道燃向歌曲必要条件就是鼓手的配合，而一首欢乐的歌却配合过头的用力鼓点只能说明一个让他暗爽的事实——郑允浩又醋了。伴随着这个认知他更加欢乐地在乐队成员中间窜来窜去，私底下就当他是个大孩子的乐队成员一边奇怪他怎么突然台上也这么疯一边笑着跟着他动作，于是他骄傲极了往鼓手的暗处一瞥。  
鼓手低着头认真打鼓，眼神专注表情冷静，知道他看过来也没有抬头看他。尾奏的时候鼓手临场打了个花样，观众开始尖叫的时候他就转过去注视着鼓手笑起来。  
“我们最强克里斯马高冷又霸气的鼓手郑允浩大人，”沈昌珉在介绍乐队的时候照例把他放在最后一个，“哥你笑一下嘛，一整场都冷着脸会吓着人的~”  
观众便跟着叫喊起郑允浩的名字来。他们知道这鼓手平时也没什么表情，最激烈的曲子也不过是皱皱眉然后在演奏间隙匆匆忙忙喝一点水，所以逗他笑已经是乐队演出一个不可跳过的步骤了。  
可郑允浩没有搭理热热闹闹的旁人，他看了一眼沈昌珉，在等着他众目睽睽之下开出条件。  
沈昌珉停顿了一下，然后笑着对观众说让允浩酝酿一下笑意，观众们便都大笑起来。他喝完水放瓶子时像是不经意间翘着兰花指，放完瓶子直起腰的时候郑允浩已经看着他欣然一笑。  
三次，郑允浩看懂他的手势后立刻笑眯眯地人设崩塌，眯着眼睛和蔼得宛如一只招财猫，沈昌珉瞪他一眼之后便按照之前聊天的惯例跟大家撒个娇吵着好饿。  
“一会儿后台给你做，答应你的三大碗可不敢少了。”有些意外的是郑允浩在后面搭腔，沈昌珉猛的转过头去，郑允浩看到他一瞬间脖子都羞红了，于是光明正大地笑意更甚。  
“哥管饱！”  
都在说些什么乱七八糟的啊。沈昌珉终于不忍直视地转回去，三下两下结束了演出就窜下后台躲进淋浴间冲澡。谁知刚刚打开水门口就有人悠闲自在地敲门，敲的还是他成名曲的鼓点。  
“敲门干嘛？”  
“给主唱大人送饭！怕主唱大人饿坏了！”郑允浩在门外继续敲，声音里都带着笑意。  
“你小点声...”沈昌珉把门打开一点缝埋怨地瞪着他，“一会儿被别人撞见！”  
“不会的，”郑允浩扒着门缝就挤进去顺道一气呵成把门反锁，然后大大咧咧地把自己的体恤脱下来，“我跟他们说先去聚餐，我留下来等你。”  
沈昌珉便转回去继续给自己身上抹泡沫，“嚯，模范队友。”  
“也是模范丈夫。”郑允浩三下两下就把内裤也放一边，然后从背后搂住沈昌珉的腰。沈昌珉演出完一场本来就累，一边嘟嘟囔囔嫌他脏一边把重心都靠郑允浩身上，郑允浩稳住他，当然手并不老实地捉住了他的右胸开始揉捏起来。  
“嗯...”沈昌珉满足又惬意地长舒一口气，热水和身后抱紧他的郑允浩都让他从演出里放松，于是他快乐地哼歌。

“Wish that I could reach right out and touch you”  
郑允浩听完了然地接上，“But knowing you're the one to greet me and meet me”  
“Two alone in the dark may it be——”   
“What？”沈昌珉转过身来，他们的脸凑得极近，郑允浩好脾气地看着沈昌珉惬意地眯眼，之后突然发难在自己嘴角轻柔却恶意地舔了一口。  
然后他稍微退开，歪着头笑嘻嘻的看着郑允浩，像是铁了心打算把他刁难到底，“Why does your heart beat so fast？”  
“It is practicing playing the drums.”  
郑允浩牵着他的手摁在胸前，沈昌珉便微笑着几乎着迷地倾听他心如擂鼓。那温暖有力的跳动像是他歌曲里那些末日海潮喷涌而来之前先行狂欢的鼓点，那是无疑是郑允浩发起进攻的无声号角，也当然会是他凯旋的战歌。  
“Play the drums？No,”沈昌珉的吻落在他心脏外的皮肤，“Play me.”

他们便像两头困兽一般在雾气蒸腾的狭小浴室里厮咬起来。郑允浩的手指直接探到了沈昌珉的后穴，沈昌珉环着他的脖子与他唇舌交缠，最终他们不得不分开喘息的时候温热的水流顺着脸颊流进他们的嘴里。  
他们相视一笑，郑允浩让沈昌珉趴在瓷砖墙壁上，等扩张结束抬起他一条腿就把自己已经硬到不行的性器捣进穴口。沈昌珉闷哼着反手去握着他的腰，等适应了之后屁股热情地晃动着努力套弄郑允浩的粗大下身。他的前胸和阴茎都在冰凉的瓷砖上磨蹭着，于是他很快在高热水雾中失神，脸颊也贴着墙砖揉得通红，嘴巴微张着迷失在过分滚烫灼人的情欲里。  
郑允浩就凑上去亲他，从肩膀一直舔吻到脖颈，最终衔住他的下唇。沈昌珉的唇瓣像他的穴肉一般柔软湿热，郑允浩上瘾一样地轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，故意用牙齿轻轻钳制着那软肉，松开的时候再用舌尖安抚地舔一舔。沈昌珉的高潮来得猝不及防，郑允浩迅速抽插的时候忽然被猛得一吸，然后他怀里闭着眼睛的男人凑在他耳朵边上带着鼻音长长地呻吟，活像是传说故事里索命的猫妖优雅地展示自己纤细而美的身体，让他这个唯一的观者为之血脉偾张起来。  
“一次...”他的猫妖还会认真地记着数，生怕他趁人不注意多要了去，“一会儿还要聚餐...”  
“是在觉得我喂不饱你吗？”郑允浩的牙齿轻轻抵着沈昌珉的耳朵，沈昌珉颤了一下乖乖摇头，自知理亏努力摆着腰去迎他还没有发泄过的性器。郑允浩的手握住他的阴茎缓慢地动作，另一只手随意地拨弄着他的胸前站立起来的乳尖，他们的脖子紧紧地贴在一起，郑允浩侧着头要吻他的眼睛。  
沈昌珉张着嘴只喘息着任人与他耳鬓厮磨，他动了一会儿最终脱力一般靠在郑允浩身上。本来在性事里就懒得动只等着配合的性子加上如今高潮余韵未退就更加惫懒起来，郑允浩看着他任由自己顶弄，只偶尔舒服了发出两声撒娇一般的呻吟，最终败下阵来笑着啃咬他的耳朵，然后加速冲刺泄在他的身体里。  
高潮结束之后才发现沈昌珉也射了出来，正贴着墙喘气。郑允浩把沈昌珉转过身来抱在怀里，让热水把他们身上黏糊糊又乱七八糟的全部都慢慢冲洗干净。沈昌珉这个时候倒是开始舒服地叹起气来，在郑允浩为他引出身体里的精液的时候凑在郑允浩的耳朵边上嗯嗯啊啊地发出声音。郑允浩捏他屁股一下，他便闭了嘴把脸贴在郑允浩肩膀上开始假寐。  
“不想动了？”郑允浩清理干净之后才侧过头看着自己肩上毛茸茸的脑袋，“还有一次呢，做吗？”  
“不来了，闷得慌。”沈昌珉仍旧是闭着眼睛，嘴巴在郑允浩肩头安慰一般啄吻。郑允浩便关了水拿着毛巾给他擦身体，要揉干他的头发的时候他就跟着揉的方向东歪西倒地摇晃起来。于是郑允浩迫不得已隔着浴巾抱着他，然后沈昌珉睁开眼睛狡黠地笑着。  
“多大的人了还要抱。”郑允浩也笑起来，拍拍沈昌珉的屁股让他先去穿衣服，然后飞快地擦干自己。  
“就要。”沈昌珉套着郑允浩的干净体恤，把自己的衬衣剩给他，郑允浩过来的时候还光着身子，沈昌珉就已经勾住他的脖子亲昵地在他怀里磨蹭。  
“好了好了好了...”郑允浩拿他没办法，只能在身上有个不老实的大型挂件的前提条件下努力地把衣服裤子套上。沈昌珉伸手去掂一掂郑允浩的胸，惊叹一声以后被郑允浩瞥了一眼，他便更来了兴趣说着真的好大然后继续挑衅一般地揉揉捏捏。  
郑允浩被他胡乱揉得发笑，伸手打开了他四处作乱的手之后把衬衣赶紧扣好。沈昌珉便打开浴室门走出去，迎面扑来的夏夜凉风让他忍不住把还在闷热淋浴间里的郑允浩赶紧拽出来。

“真凉快啊。”郑允浩出来揉揉他湿淋淋的脑袋，被他躲了过去拉住手。  
“走吧，我要吃拉面和抹茶冰淇淋。”  
“不去找他们聚餐了？”郑允浩像是早已经预料到了结果一样笑眯眯地问他，沈昌珉摇摇头，回头在郑允浩脸颊上留下一个充满沐浴露香味的吻。  
“只跟你吃，”沈昌珉自己说着也觉得幼稚得好笑，不过他很快咳了一声又恢复了摇滚歌星的样子。他的手拉着郑允浩的，然后大步往前面走过去，耳朵却又逐渐红了起来。  
“吃完还要补你一次，本人概不赊账的。”


End file.
